Soundtrack of an Atypical Day
by confusedsarcasm
Summary: Basically a multi chapter story based on songs shuffled from my ipod YOU choose the songs! Huddy! CHAPTER 8: Poison/The Reason; BBD/Hoobastank! Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Pinch Me

A/N: Time to start a new idea I suppose. Hahah, even though I really don't need to. But I just love music _and_ House I decided I needed a way to combine them both productively….okay, semi-productively. Lol.

So here's the deal:

1.) I'm putting my ipod on shuffle.

2.) I'm taking the first song it's giving me and writing the first chapter to a multiple chapter story.

3.) I'll put my ipod on shuffle again and list out the next five songs at the end of each chapter.

4.) YOU, the reader, will choose the next song for me to write (from those five songs) through your vote in the form of a review!

Each chapter will most likely be written in a different format:

A.) A normal story type thing with the lyrics of the song thrown in like a song fic.

B.) Lyrics from the song being inserted into either the character's dialogue or story somewhere.

C.) A chapter based on the events of that song.

It'll be a random thing. Each chapter will not just be a one-shot, I'm going to attempt to **combine each chapter and make a functional story out of it.**

I hope this works out well, so here we go! Oh, and if you don't know the song(s) I am/will be using, I recommend you look them up on youtube or something and listen to it before, after, or even during reading. But anyways, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own House, M.D or any of its characters. Nor do I own any of the songs I will be using.

* * *

Chapter one:_Pinch Me__ by: Barenaked Ladies_

_It's the perfect time of year  
Somewhere far away from here  
I feel fine enough, I guess  
Considering everything's a mess.  
There's a restaurant down the street  
Where hungry people like to eat  
I could walk, but I'll just drive  
It's colder than it looks outside._

It was a particularly mundane morning for House as he stepped outside his apartment and hobbled down the steps, shrugging his favorite leather jacket onto his shoulders and adjusting it comfortably after shutting and locking his door. He made certain it was locked every day ever since he'd had his stereo system stolen. He blamed that on Hector. He'd grabbed the jacket before he'd left anticipating a chilling morning as it had been for the past week or so. He could recall earlier years when he would consider walking to work, but ever since a certain unspeakable incident, he'd deserted those thoughts completely. Well, almost completely. It's not as if images of a healthier, younger, and even happy House haven't invaded his dreams, running, playing lacrosse, or even waking up pain free every once in a while. He opted to go with driving as he did every other day. It's not as if he wasn't still capable of enjoying his car.

_It's the perfect time of day  
To throw all your cares away  
Put the sprinkler on the lawn  
And run through with my gym shorts on.  
Take a drink right from the hose  
And change into some drier clothes  
Climb the stairs up to my room  
Sleep away the afternoon._

He searched for his keys in the depth of his jacket pocked and opened his car door, stepping inside and placing the key into its proper place in the ignition. His car roared to life and he pulled out, making his way to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital once again to begin another tedious day. It was still early and House imagined that there were people still occupying the houses and apartments all around him, sleeping their lives away. How he wished he could do the same. It was just that kind of day, one to spend carelessly resting and recuperating from the tiresome preceding work week. But that was never an option for him.

_On an evening such as this  
It's hard to tell if I exist  
If I Packed the car and leave this town  
Who will notice that I'm not around?  
I could hide out under there  
I just made you say 'underwear'  
I could leave but I'll just stay  
All my stuff's here anyway._

He pulled up to the hospital and parked his car into the handicapped space he'd reserved unofficially for himself. He briefly imagined himself not getting out of the car, just pulling back out and driving far away, where he could relax and live alone, only him and his pain to keep him company. No one would notice right? But he shook his head of those juvenile thoughts and by the time he was through entertaining the idea of peace and solitude he was pushing open the door to a busy and convoluted hospital. He caught sight of Cuddy at the nurses' station signing off on some papers.

Maybe today would be different.

_It's like a dream - you try to remember but it's gone, then ya  
Try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn, when ya  
Try to see the world beyond your front door.  
Take your time cos the way I rhyme's gonna make you smile, when ya  
Realise that a guy my size might take a while, just to  
Try to figure out what all this is for.  
Try to figure out what all this is for.  
Try to see the world beyond your front door.  
Try to figure out what all this is for._

**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, its short and nothing happened, but I just needed a chapter to start things off. Alright, so here are the next five songs my ipod threw out at me: 

I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace

Hip's Don't Lie- Shakira

Rock Star- Nickelback

Fix You- Coldplay

Better Than Drugs- Skillet

The next chapter is in your hands. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, what you think of this idea, what song you want for the next chapter; just tell me something I'd really like to hear it. If you review quickly I should have the next chapter up fairly quickly. Maybe even today!


	2. Fix You

Thanks to my reviewers, _The 4__th__ Mrs Wilson_ and _AngelEyes2332_! You guys are great!

And _Angeleyes2332_, Thanks for the suggestion, I've never heard of that song or artist before, but I looked it up on youtube and it was amazing! So of course I went to itunes to purchase it, but it was album only! And that was so frustrating because I only wanted that one song! Lol, but I didn't want to do suggestions because I might not know the song as well and be able to write a good chapter from it, and I didn't want to leave anyone's suggestion out if I did. Maybe I'll open up suggestions somewhere near the end or something, or have a vote based on all of everyone's suggestions for the last chapter. But thanks anyways, you introduced me to a great song.

Anyways, considering how I only received two reviews and got votes for three different songs, I'm going to use the one that received the _first_ vote.

Please enjoy the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, see chapter one.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two: _Fix You_ by: _Coldplay_

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

Cuddy struggled to open her heavy lidded eyes and glanced to her left, in the direction of her alarm clock.

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

Several bright green dashes joined together to form the numbers 5:45 and they flashed at her painfully bright against the contrasting darkness of the room.

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
_

The sun wasn't even up yet and Cuddy found herself pondering the justification of why a person would rise before the sun itself.

_Stuck in reverse_

She sat up straighter in her bed and made a motion to turn off her alarm clock's relaxing music that had began playing exactly at 5:45 but stopped mid way. She lowered her arm slowly as the words flowed through her ears and registered in her brain.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
_

She preferred the soothing sounds and pleasing melodies produced by music as opposed to the harsh, intrusive sound of the conventional alarm clock. She never liked alarm clocks. She didn't want to be alarmed when she woke up; she wanted to slowly drift away from the safety and comfort of her dreams as she transitioned back into the consciousness of the real world.

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

When had her life become this way, she thought to herself as she rose from the warmth of her bed and began to prepare herself for another hard day's work. She had obtained everything she'd ever wanted in her life. She was a doctor. Not only that, but the Dean of Medicine. But she now found herself, much like every other day, slowly trudging along her empty prison of a house as she rummaged through her closet and got dressed into her business attire.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones_

She'd always been encouraged since her earliest memories to put her best effort forth at everything she did in her life. That success was the fruit of all your hard work and your only clear path to achieving true happiness. During high school, college, and all the way through medical school she lived her life that way and gave nothing but her paramount effort to anything and everything thrown her way. But despite the dream that hard work would ultimately grant you everything, she was utterly devastated when she found out she was second in her class.

_And I will try to fix you_

She was the Dean of Medicine at one of the most successful and prestigious hospitals in New Jersey. That was what she wanted, right? She had reached the top of her career before the age of forty, but somehow she still felt a certain emptiness dominating her life. That unexplainable feeling of something missing, hindering her happiness like a disease. Yes, she had obtained everything she had ever _wanted_. She reasoned that she could never get what she _needed_ until she figured out what that thing was.

_And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
_

She left her house in a hurry, in no way attached to the feelings of loneliness it conjured up deep within the core of her entire being. She didn't feel at home there.

_But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth_

Her car was bitterly cold on the inside. Just like me, thought Cuddy despondently, pushing the key into the ignition. It roared to life and Cuddy froze for a moment. She smiled sadly in realization. She needed to find her key. She needed to find that something that could make her come to life as easily as it would be to turn a car key.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

She pulled into her reserved parking space labeled Dean of Medicine and turned her car off abruptly. As the engine died down slowly from the excited roar to a dull rumble and finally a hushed vacuum of silence she opened the door and pulled her jacket tighter around her petite form. She closed the door and locked it, took a deep breath and prepared herself for another tiresome day of doing what she thought was her dream. She raised her head up high, feigning a sense of pride, accomplishment, and authority, and strolled confidently into the hospital. _Her_ hospital.

_Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

A demanding hour or so later into the hectic workday Cuddy rose from her desk and made her way to the nurses' station. She was stopped by one of the nurses on duty and found herself reviewing files and signing off on things as she was accustomed to doing.

This is what I do, she thought dejectedly.

When was the last time I saved a life? She signed another document. When was the last time I was actually a _doctor_?

_Tears stream down on your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I..._

The main doors opened in a flourish of biting wind accompanied by a man dressed seemingly comfortably in dark jeans, Nike tennis shoes, and a black leather jacket. She looked over at him and they made eye contact. A glint of mischief shimmered briefly yet predominately in his brilliantly blue eyes.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

He smiled portentously and made his way over.

This is what I do, thought Cuddy once again, as a new feeling much different from the ones imposed on her throughout the day rose up inside of her, an excited feeling creeping its way into her bringing with it a strange new energy into her as he neared ever closer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me your thoughts please. And cast your vote for the next chapter!

Clint Eastwood—Gorillaz

I Don't Want to Miss a Thing—Aerosmith

Welcome to the Jungle—Guns N' Roses

Island in the Sun—Weezer

Summer of '69—Bryan Adams

My ipod has spoken…please enter your vote….in the form of a review of course…now! ( Please choose wisely D )


	3. I Don't Want to Miss a Thing

Well, the vote was unanimous. Thanks for your reviews. Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

_I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ by: _Aerosmith_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
When, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

House advanced towards Cuddy confidently. For a man with a cane, his pace was quick and purposeful, as if the cane were actually an advantage for him, a third leg to propel him further and faster rather than to hinder him. Usually his pain was just that. A hindrance from everything he did from the point when he woke up to the moment when he fell asleep. But Cuddy aroused a new energy deep within him, surging in and out of his body and being reflected towards others in his outward presence as anyone but a cripple.

He lived for the moments when he could engage in any form of confrontation with her.

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I __kiss__your eyes and  
thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

He came and stopped close to her. Both doctors were much too absorbed in the impending excitement produced by the idea of a verbal sparring match to recognize the intimacy some might perceive from such close proximity.

House was so close to Cuddy he could practically feel her breath against his scruffy unshaven face, igniting the fire inside him even more. He didn't think he was supposed to feel this alive. The sudden urge to reach out and touch her struck him, if only just to make sure this moment was real. He wished he could reach out and feel hear heartbeat.

He wanted to feel the source of her life. The reason she lived so he could come to life as well.

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
and I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
I Feel your heart so close to mine  
And we'll stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

For some odd, unidentifiable reason today was different. Not that he didn't like different, he did, it was an amusing distraction from the typical day that would normally bore the life out of him to the point where he'd rather be stabbed to death with a blunt spoon. But it was as if the world stopped for just a moment, and everything around him and Cuddy blurred off into the distance, not nearly as important, and he felt the sudden need to kiss her.

He deduced it was her smile.

Usually she seemed to be aggravated by his presence, or at least annoyed by it. If she wasn't then she hid it extremely well. But why was she smiling that smile that melted his insides like a marshmallow over a roaring fire? He was incapable of verbalizing any words, making Cuddy a bit nervous…suspicious.

Her smile continued to baffle him and make him uncomfortable with this unexpected feeling. But for some reason he found himself wanting to stay like this forever, however awkward. Well, maybe with a little differences. He would be holding her close to him, where he could finally feel her heartbeat.

And they would stay that way forever.

_I Don't wanna close my eyes  
I Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

At Cuddy's concerned expression and question regarding if he was okay, he snapped out of his reverie. Time suddenly returned back to normal speed, and everything became clear again while the sound of voices, footsteps, sniffling noses and other hospital like noises invaded his ears. He stood stupidly for a brief moment before replying.

"Perfect." he replied, "I'm always perfect. Everyone wishes they were me." he said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Cuddy nodded skeptically, "especially Foreman, right?" she smiled that smile again and turned to leave. Probably to do some important hospital administrator stuff.

He had a feeling this particular moment wouldn't fall shy of inhabiting his dreams for some time. He wondered if she dreamed of him too.

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
I Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

House shook his head to clear it of the unwanted thoughts running recklessly through his convoluted mind and watched Cuddy's retreating form sashay down through the busiest part of the hospital and disappear behind an upward traveling elevator.

"What the hell just happened?" thought House effectively perplexed.

* * *

Drum roll please…. (goes and gets ipod)… 

_Teenagers—My Chemical Romance (this could be fun :D )  
__Gone Going—Black Eyed Peas (I see a major plot twist here)  
__Why Don't You and I?—Santana  
__Let Me Love You—Mario  
__Someone That you're With—Nickelback _

Oh my, I believe you can't go wrong with any of these. As you can see I commented on a few of these, but I have ideas for all of them. But still, choose carefully…Please review now and cast your vote!


	4. Teenagers

Thanks to my reviewers, _huddyroxmysox_ and _7ala11_you guys are awesome! And the reason for this next chapter so please enjoy it! Even if you didn't review!

Also thanks to the reviewers from chapter two_, House addict, AngelEyes2332, Huddychild_, and _J Lesley_!

A/N: Please don't be offended by this chapter. If you get offended easily, that is. I am a teenager myself and I know that not everyone is this ruthless…so…yea. If you have any complaints about that or the song please keep them to yourself because you didn't review and give a vote for a different song.

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Teenagers_ by: _My Chemical Romance_

_They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do_

House rapidly collected his composure and tightened his grip on his cane as he began to make his way towards his office. He was stopped dead in his tracks upon the feeling of something small, cold, and wet bounce off his neck. His hand immediately shot to the back of his neck to rub the feeling away and he turned around to pinpoint the source of the offending object that had been flung at him.

'Was that a spit ball?' He thought to himself incredulously.

_Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine_

Occupying several of the waiting room chairs, grouped together in a corner obviously secluded from everyone else, was the sight of at least five ominously shady looking teenagers, clad head to toe in dark clothing and copious ostentatious body piercings.

The leader of the group, House deduced, holding a straw and ripped up sheet of paper snickered along with his friends in House's direction. Another one from the back of the group spoke up. "Hey, nice goin' man!" House assumed he was congratulating his friend for his precision with the spitball, but thought twice after he spoke again. "You always been that good with the ladies?" Everyone hunched over from laughter.

House frowned.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

House recovered quickly from the shock that registered after he realized that those teenagers had witnessed his embarrassing encounter with Cuddy, and hoped that if they could read his level of discomfort with that much ease, that hopefully Cuddy hadn't noticed. "Hey!" yelled House threateningly, "didn't your mothers ever teach you to have respect for cripples?" House waved his cane in the air for emphasis. The group of teenagers stopped laughing and looked at each other briefly before breaking out in laughter again.

This time more hysterically.

_The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did_

House groaned in contempt for the group and turned again, effectively ignoring the uncivilized group, and attempted to salvage what was left of his pride by once again trying to return to work.

He didn't need any negative exchanges with a group of teenage delinquents today.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me _

Ohhh yeah! 

He took only two steps forward before he toppled over something placed awkwardly out of place on the floor. He didn't even try to regain his balance because of the lack of anything steady to brace himself with, and landed roughly onto the cold, hard tiles of the hospital floor, thankfully missing any impact to his right leg. An uproar of laughter resonated through the lobby of the busy hospital coming primarily from the teenager inhabited corner combined with a few gasps from innocent onlookers.

With a heavy scowl now set sternly on his face, House pulled himself up and collected his cane, which had slipped from his grasp during his decent onto the ground, and threw a menacing look over his shoulder towards the laughing group.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

House spared a look at the ground to search for the object that had been manipulated specifically for him to trip over, and caught sight of a telephone, receiver off the hook, lying on the ground. He didn't bother putting it back in its rightful place, but instead retreated to his office at full speed, his head held high, as if this encounter had never occurred at all.

As House walked towards the elevators the laughter faded off into the distance.

'I hate teenagers,' thought House decisively as the elevator doors shut on him as it had on Cuddy, the view of the cruel teenagers being obscured horizontally by the metal of the doors.

_All together now! _

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't like, and most importantly—what song you want next! (I need reviews for there to be another chapter!)

Gravity--John Mayer  
Broken--Seether ft. Amy Lee (omg, this is one of my favorite songs ever! lol)  
The Diary of Jane--Breaking Benjamin (I love this one too! lol)  
Seize The Day--Avenged Sevenfold  
One Thing--Finger Eleven

You know what to do!!! It'll only take a second so please review!!!


	5. Broken

Sorry for the wait, but thanks again to all those who reviewed, _Chloeeleanor_, _J Lesley_, _house addict_, _huudyroxmysox_, _AngelEyes2323_, _scheggia_, _7ala11_, _Forsaken Goddess_, _Tarica_, _Critical Blues_, and last but not least, _Islazybones_, you guys are awesome!

But the vote is 6-3 for Broken! So here it is!

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

A/N: This is going to be different from the other chapters…you're smart, you'll find out why. It's also longer than usual so brace yourselves. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Broken_ by: _Seether ft. Amy Lee_

House opened the doors to one of the most notorious bars in Princeton. He didn't usually hang out in bars, it was a bit dramatic for his liking to drown one's sorrows into the bottom of a bottle, and in public nonetheless, but he needed a release from the hectic day he had experienced at work and reasoned to himself that he probably didn't contain enough liquor in his entire house to drown out his stress induced fatigue.

He now found himself strolling up to the freshly polished counter of the bar and took a seat on the surprisingly comfortable leather coated bar stool, hanging his cane on the edge of the bar mindlessly.

A young man around his mid to late twenties with excessively gelled jet black hair and a ridiculously meticulous zigzagged patterned goatee currently polishing an empty beer mug threw a look over his shoulder with his bright green eyes toward House.

"What's you're poison?" he asked in an easygoing tone of voice.

House contemplated what would be the best liquor for him tonight while he took a look across the establishment.

It wasn't a very busy day obviously, which must have contributed to this kid's blasé attitude. There were only a few people scattered about the bar drinking slowly by themselves, the occasional few small groups chatting quietly in a secluded corner.

He noticed the flickering sign near the door. 'Karaoke Night' flashed dimly about the faces of some more alcoholics and House turned his attention to the stage at the far end of the room. Judging by the emptiness on stage it didn't seem like karaoke night was a real big deal here.

Laid-back, ludicrous goatee bartender kid was now standing in front of House behind the bar awaiting his response.

Near the end of House's bar inspection he caught sight of a familiar silhouette at the far end of the bar. The Karaoke sing flashed brightly again and illuminated the shadow of the person in a pale pink light to a more recognizable state before the sign dimmed again. In those few seconds House knew exactly who it was.

"I'll have what she's having." House said, without turning his head away from the figure. The bartender looked towards the woman House had signaled towards, nodded and turned away to mix the drink.

House got up from his seat to move down to the very end of the bar, joining the woman in a comfortable companionable silence for the briefest of moments before House spoke out. "You never struck me as the bar dwelling type." stated House. "Actually you never struck me for the drinking type at all." he added on second thought. "What brings you to this fine establishment?" he asked sarcastically.

Cuddy turned towards House and sighed. It wasn't an aggravated, 'go do your work and stop bothering me' sigh, but an exhausted sigh that told him she was just as equally, if not more, tired than he was. She didn't seem to want to argue with him. This wasn't the hospital and Cuddy found herself not as eager to push House away here. She might even say that she was glad for the company, though not aloud.

"Same reason as you." she said simply.

House raised his brow. "Teenagers ruin your day too?"

Cuddy's brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Never mind." House shook his head. At that very moment the young bartender placed a drink in front of House, threw a charming smile Cuddy's way, which she returned, and retreated to fill some more drinks.

House's brow furrowed at this exchange. "Cuddy you dog." his lips lifted in a small smirk. "He's got to be at least twenty years younger than you." he joked.

Cuddy shook her head and let out a soft chuckle that made House's smirk turn into a smile. "He's just being polite." she reasoned. House's eyebrow rose in a 'yeah, right' gesture and Cuddy continued. "Besides, I don't typically go for men who openly advertise their favorite patterns in the form of facial hair."

House pretended to be taken aback by this new fact. "You don't like the artistic ones then?" he joked, reaching out to grasp the form of the drink in front of him.

Cuddy continued to shake her head, "Not like that." she said, "although he does have nice eyes." she added as an afterthought. Before House could respond Cuddy added, without thinking, "I prefer blue eyes though." she turned towards House and he didn't say anything. He simply lifted the drink to his lips and took a long, slow drag of the liquid.

"What else do like?" asked House softly. "In a guy." he clarified.

Cuddy looked at him curiously. "Why?" she took a sip of her drink as well.

House looked at her again, "Just casual conversation." he replied nonchalantly. "When was the last time we just sat and chat?"

This seemed good enough for Cuddy and she didn't question him any further. She sighed. "I'm not too picky I guess…" she started.

"Obviously not." said House, "What are the qualifications you list as necessities on those online dating services?" Cuddy narrowed her eyes. "Ballroom dancing, love of everything Beethoven, and stupidity?" House downed the last of his glass as he ignored Cuddy's death glare.

"I'll have you know I don't have the time to find someone in-between lunch breaks okay? I can't help it if I want to find someone bad enough to the point where I resort to alternative methods." she defended herself.

"Yet you have time to hang out in shady bars at night?" retorted House.

"Damn it House! Just when I thought we were engaging in an actual civilized conversation you turn it into this!" Cuddy's glass had somehow been emptied as well as she spoke to House in a slightly raised voice. She stopped though and simply stared down into her empty glass.

House did the same. Why did he always have to turn every conversation they had and twist it into something unpleasant? He just couldn't help himself. It was who he was.

After minutes of silence House finally spoke. "You shouldn't do that."

"What?" asked Cuddy, not needing to look at House.

"Online dating." he clarified.

Cuddy sighed again. "Don't patronize me, House."

"That's not what I mean." he started. "You shouldn't _have_ to."

This comment caused Cuddy to turn her head to House.

He continued, still looking into his fourth empty glass. "You're smart, beautiful, successful, funny, strong, extremely sexy…" he finally lifted his eyes to look into Cuddy's. "So sexy…" he repeated, his voice lowering in volume.

Cuddy shook her head and looked away. He was drunk. "I'm not drunk, either." House read Cuddy's mind. "I'll have you know I can hold my liquor like a pro."

"You wouldn't say those things if you were sober House." Cuddy rationalized.

"Really?" started House, "That's disappointing then. You shouldn't underestimate yourself."

Cuddy shook her head. "I don't. I know who I am."

"Then why do you think it would be so difficult to find a decent man?" inquired House.

Cuddy laughed cynically. "I don't know," she started, "all the good ones are taken, I'm married to my work, I don't get out much, take your pic."

"Please," House said dramatically, "look around you!" he gestured with his hands about the under populated bar, "eight out of ten men in here are undressing you with their eyes as we speak. The other two are gay." His words ran together in an almost slurred fashion.

Cuddy smiled. "I am not drunk!" House stated.

"Okay, I believe you." Cuddy said unconvincingly.

"I'll prove it!" House said excitedly. Cuddy raised a finely shaped eyebrow. House looked around him. "If I were drunk would I…" he spotted the abandoned looking stage. "If I were drunk would I do karaoke?"

Cuddy's brow furrowed in confusion. "Probably."

Before she could react House was out of his chair and dragging Cuddy by her arm towards the stage, limping quite steadily for the amount of liquor intake his system had endured.

As they stepped on stage House perused through various song titles. He smiled as he picked a steady slow song that had always been one of his favorites. It was also a duet so he wouldn't be alone as he sang.

He grabbed a mike and handed one to Cuddy as well and she took it a bit apprehensively. "Don't look so tense." House told Cuddy, "No one's even paying attention."

It was true. The ten or fifteen people in the bar hadn't even noticed them step on stage, too involved in their own drinks and problems to give even a glance their way.

The soft music began to fill the room and Cuddy's attention was drawn immediately to House as he began to sing in an unexpectedly pleasant singing voice she hadn't thought him capable of.

[House)  
(Verse 1)  
I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

She was stunned speechless for a moment by the intensity of House's voice. She started to have doubts over if House really was drunk or not because he was no longer slurring his words; they were actually more composed than they had been all night.

She tore herself away from her thoughts as she prepared herself to sing, hoping the alcohol hadn't impaired her singing voice in any way.

[House and Cuddy)  
(Chorus 1)  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

She knew this song well. It was one of her favorites, so heartfelt and emotional if you took the time to really listen to it.

She began to wonder why House had chosen it.

[House)  
(Bridge)  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

Cuddy took a deep, relaxing breath in and out as she noticed that they had effectively gained the attention of everyone in the room. She tried to ignore them and focused all her attention onto House as she sang.

[Cuddy)  
(Verse 2)  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

If she thought about it these lyrics were so true to their situation. She would steal his pain away without thinking twice, if given the chance. He didn't deserve the constant pain he endured every day of his life. And in a way she blamed herself for that. Yes. She would like nothing more than to steal his pain, even if it meant making it her own.

[House and Cuddy)  
(Chorus 2)  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

House had just mentally added another thing to his secret mental list of things he loved about Cuddy. Her voice. When it wasn't yelling at him it was heavenly.

[Instruments)

She must've taken vocal lessons as a child, he pondered.

[House and Cuddy)  
(Chorus 2)  
cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Cuddy couldn't tear her eyes away from House's. It was probably because his held hers so strongly she couldn't look anywhere else if she tried. It made her tremendously uncomfortably because he looked as if he were trying to read into her soul, yet his intense blue eyes relaxed her at the same time.

[House and Cuddy)  
(Chorus 1)  
cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone [House...away

Why were they suddenly standing so close to each other? And when had an eerie hush come to reside over the heavy air in the bar.

[House and Cuddy)  
(Bridge)You're gone away  
You don't feel me here...anymore

The music faded but the silence persisted. No one in the bar made a sound for quite some time, simply staring at the duo on stage. House and Cuddy were practically breathing each other's air, yet neither of them moved.

Until a round of applause started somewhere behind the bar and eventually picked up the claps of everyone else.

House backed away from Cuddy slightly. "See," he said with a self-satisfied smile, "not drunk." he smiled and left Cuddy standing speechless as he turned and placed the microphone back in its proper position and retreated from the stage.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Let me know please. I just thought that the song fit them so perfectly that they might as well have sung it to each other. But, as for the next selection of songs…here they are… 

_Angel—Shaggy_ [aww :D  
_Crank That—(Soulja Boy)_ [lol, OMG!  
_Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)—Green Day  
__Thnks Fr Th Mmrs—Fall Out Boy _[Gotta love this one!  
_MakeDamnSure—Taking Back Sunday_

So, what happens next? Your decisions will determine that…choose now…please review?


	6. Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

A big thanks to _Margaret_, _7ala11_, _AngelEyes2332_, _jadedangel234_, _Critical Blues_, _Metaphoric.Love_, _J Lesley_, _Tarica_, and _Lord Stanhope_ for your reviews! If I missed anyone, sorry, and thanks to you too!!!

Every song received a vote this time, but Thnks Fr Th Mmrs left them all in the dust with 5 votes!

That means you guys left me with the task of deciphering Fall Out Boy lyrics and making sense of them…thanks…lol, but here we go!

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_ by: _Fall Out Boy_

Cuddy returned the microphone to its proper place beside House's and left the stage to return to her previous place at the bar, House following behind her. Instead of sitting down like he had expected, Cuddy downed the last of her drink and grabbed her jacket from its place on the bar stool next to hers and put it on.

"Leaving so soon?" asked House, slightly disappointed that she was leaving, but hiding it well, "the party's just started."

Apparently House and Cuddy's musical encounter had encouraged the attempts of several other promising karaoke singers in the bar and it had since then taken on a much more lively tone.

"Well I wasn't planning on staying here all night." she responded, turning and making her way towards the door.

House bolted as fast as he could towards the door and stood in front of it, effectively blocking Cuddy's only exit.

Cuddy sighed, "House," she said firmly, "move, I'm tired, I'm going home." She moved closer, expecting House to move out of her way, but she stopped when he didn't budge at all.

She sighed again, more heavily this time. "Okay, I give up!" She threw her hands up in the air in a gesture of aggravation, "Why can't I go home?"

House smiled, "Because friends don't let friends drive drunk."

"You said you weren't drunk!" said Cuddy incredulously, not noticing how House referred to them as friends.

"I never said _I_ was." stated House, pointedly putting emphasis on the 'I' while he looked at Cuddy.

"I am not drunk, House." Cuddy stated factually placing her hands on her hips at the absurdity of that implication.

"You say tomato, I say you're drunk."

"This is ridiculous!" Cuddy stepped forward and stumbled, landing directly on House's chest, preventing her from an unpleasant encounter with the dirty floor of the bar. Under Cuddy's weight, House faltered back a step, his back making contact with the door, his arms still firmly around Cuddy, supporting her.

House looked down at Cuddy and smiled. "Either you're drunk or you just pinned me to the door of a bar and are about to have your wicked way with me."

Cuddy pulled away from House hastily. She pushed him out of the way forcefully and exited the bar, pulling her jacket tighter around herself as she was struck by the cold wind from outside.

House was by her side in an instant. "Hey, I'm a doctor, I know these things! You may not feel drunk now but you drank more than I did, and I know for a fact that you can't hold your liquor anything like I can."

Cuddy stopped walking to turn towards House. "That was years ago House!"

_I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(it sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

House was stunned speechless for a moment. "That's not what I was talking about."

Cuddy didn't say anything, simply turning again and continuing on her way to her car.

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is?  
If that's the worst you've got, better put your fingers back to the keys_

"At least let me call you a taxi!" House reasoned, not wanting Cuddy to be driving when she finally did begin to feel the effects of the alcohol take over.

Cuddy stopped in front of her car. "Fine." she said quietly, her logical side taking over.

House stepped up next to her and held his hand out in a 'give me' gesture. Defeated, Cuddy pulled her keys from her pocket and placed them reluctantly in House's hand before he pulled out his cell phone and called a taxi.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

They sat quietly together on a bench outside the bar waiting for the taxi, despite Cuddy's protests that she would be fine by herself, when it finally pulled up to the curb.

It slowed to a stop and Cuddy got up and made her way to the taxi, House following. She got in and nodded a goodbye to House, but was surprised when he got in after her and shut the door. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked incredulously after House had rattled off Cuddy's address to the driver from memory.

"I would never pass up an opportunity to see Lisa Cuddy drunk." he said excitedly.

_One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter  
Ohhhhhh_

Cuddy rolled her eyes and turned away from House to gaze out her window. He would never admit that he was actually just looking out for her and making sure she made it home okay.

The rest of the ride went on in silence. House looked over to Cuddy and noticed she had fallen asleep. He smiled, but wiped the expression off his face immediately as the taxi stopped. House paid the driver, who counted his money and then frowned, "You're twenty bucks short." he said, still frowning.

House was now out of the taxi and opening Cuddy's side of the door. "You ran a stop sign." House accused shortly. The man scowled even deeper, but put up no more argument as he turned his attention ahead of him and waited for House to get Cuddy out of his taxi.

"Cuddy" House said softly shaking her shoulders. When that revoked no response from her he spoke again, louder this time, "Cuddy!" This had the desired effect and Cuddy stirred in her sleep before opening her eyes slowly. "You're home. Come on." he motioned for Cuddy to get out of the car and she did, but stumbled again into House's arms.

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
In this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand. (One night stand, oh!)  
_

House did his best to support Cuddy, now holding her without the aid of his cane and slammed the taxi door shut.

Without warning, the taxi took off, leaving House and Cuddy alone. A soft chuckle turned House's attention to the woman in his arms. "What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"He left you." Cuddy stated, chuckling again into House's jacket. "You're jacket's sooo soffft." Cuddy slurred her words, rubbing her cheeks into House's jacket.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

House started walking towards Cuddy's door, dragging Cuddy unsteadily with him. At least she was somewhat conscious, thought House, thankful for not having to carry her with his bad leg.

They finally made it to Cuddy's house and House lifted the flower pot by the door, revealing Cuddy's spare key. He smiled victoriously and picked it up to unlock her door, dragging Cuddy inside and shutting the door before leading her to her couch and setting her down on it.

She went down easily, but didn't release her grip on House, bringing him down with her until he was positioned on top of her over the couch.

_One night, yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter  
Ohhhhhh_

House desperately tried to escape Cuddy's grasp, but couldn't, and remained positioned uncomfortably on top of her on the couch. "Cuddy" he started, shifting his body uneasily, "you can let go of me now."

_(They say) I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms, collecting page-six lovers,  
Get me out of my mind  
Get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)_

Cuddy moved her hands from around House's waist up to drape over his shoulders. She placed one hand on the back of his head and drew him closer to her. "What if I don't want to." she said in a soft, seductive voice. She roughly pulled his head down to hers and their lips crashed together before House could react.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

House lost himself for a moment as Cuddy's delicate fingers entangled themselves in his hair and her tongue was granted access into his mouth. He shivered as Cuddy's fingers somehow managed to travel from his hair to underneath his shirt.

_One night, yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter  
Ohhhhhh_

Everything became real for House when his brain registered the taste of alcohol on her lips and tongue and he pulled back reluctantly. "You're drunk." he stated factually, pulling himself away from her and moving to the opposite end of the room. It was taking all of his willpower not to take her right on the couch, especially when she was practically throwing herself at him.

But this wasn't right.

_One night and one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great (even though they weren't so great)  
He tastes like you only sweeter  
Ohhhhhh_

Cuddy stood up uneasily and sauntered over to House, her hips swaying seductively. She was quite poised for the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

It seems that her alcohol tolerance has gone up. Must mean she's been drinking more, thought House.

He remembered a similar encounter years ago…but they agreed it would never happen again, well, _she_ said it would never happen again. He had only agreed for her sake. It all came rushing back to him at once and he was soon pinned between the wall behind him and a very drunk Cuddy.

"As much as I want this, Cuddy, you're not thinking straight." Oh, he wanted it alright. But not like this. If he was going to have her, she would consent without the influence of alcohol.

Cuddy brought her lips dangerously close to his as her hands roamed from his chest down to his stomach and stopped at the top of his pants.

"Come on, House," she said on a whisper so quiet House had to lean in to hear her. She slipped her fingers into the top of his pants and pulled him closer to her. "One more night."

_One night, yeah one more time (one more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
Thanks for the memories (for the memories)  
See, he tastes like you only sweeter_

_Ohhhhhh_

----------------------------------------------------------------

I'd love to know what you think! Please leave a review! They make me happy!

What Hurts the Most—Rascal Flatts  
Forever—Papa Roach (love this song)  
It's Been Awhile—Staind  
MakeDamnSure—Taking Back Sunday (my ipod seems to like this one)  
Love Addict—Family Force 5 ( :D )

_  
_Okay, what happens next? Depends…pick a song and review please!


	7. Love Addict MakeDamnSure

**A/N:**Alright everyone sorry for the wait again but here it is! It was a tie between Love Addict and MakeDamnSure so, loving both of these songs, I decided to combine them. Just know that **Bold words are lyrics**, and _Italicized words are flashbacks_. But are they flashbacks from the previous night or years ago? Let's see if you can figure it out. Please read and review. Oh, but this is rated T right? So I tried not to make anything too…descriptive in certain parts. I think it's safe to say that its still T. Anyway, please Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

Chapter 7: Love Addict—Family Force 5; MakeDamnSure—Taking Back Sunday

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it **_

_The attraction between the two was undeniable. Their lips were like magnets forcing Cuddy to lift herself up on her toes at the same moment that House's head came down __to hers, their lips meeting, igniting a fire between the two that burned deep inside them forcing them to reach for each other desperately and frantically, holding onto each other as if they would fall off the ends of the earth if they separated for even the briefest moment. _

----

**You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close  
To the jukebox bars you frequent  
The safest place to hide**

The light filtered into Cuddy's bedroom softly through the decorative curtains covering the window on the far end of Cuddy's bedroom. House lay next to Cuddy in bed simply watching her; studying her. Why would someone as sucessful and beautiful as Cuddy feel the need to hide in bars such as the one he found her in the previous night. **  
**

----

_**Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency  
It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E  
It's like I'm glowing inside  
Yeah, a light I can't hide  
And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
Oh yeah it's better than drugs  
In fact it's sent from above, huh huh**_

_She was drunk; she didn't care, he was drunk off her; it felt too good to care. It was so bad, but felt oh so right. __The heat between them prompted them to destroy the barrier of clothing between them. House's jacket fell to the floor like a ton of bricks, making him feel so much more free, and he returned the favor to the drunk women before him as he stripped her of her restricing jacket as well. A shock of electricity pulsated between their bodies everytime skin made contact with skin. _

----

**A long night spent with your most obvious weakness  
You start shaking at the thought **

**you are everything I want  
'Cause you are everything I'm not**

She was everything anyone could want. She was everything _he_ could ever want. She was his complete opposite in every way. Maybe that's why he felt he wanted her so much—he _needed_ her because she was everything he couldn't be. If he thought about it, she completed him. But he didn't want to think that way, it wasn't in his nature to think such…corny thoughts.

---- 

_**Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it  
**_

_Now that less clothing was in the way of their contact with each other the heat between __them didn't cool, it only intensified. Hands found their ways automatically under shirts causing uncontrollable shivers of pleasure from the two until those shirts also joined the jackets on the floor. _

_**Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict**_

_He had to have her. In any way he could, he didn't care. He was addicted to her in every way even more than his vicodin habit. Her body, her mind, her personality, her smile, her tounge that created enjoyable banter and witty responses to his remarks that was also currently doing the most wonderful thing in his mouth right now. __House stepped unevenly over the collection of clothes, his mouth never leaving Cuddy's as he led her towards her bedroom. Cuddy couldn't resist the urge to let her hands roam freely across the broad expanse of House's strong chest, and he certainly didn't pass up the opportunity to do the same. _

----

**And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close**

And now here they lay. Together in her bed. It had been so long since he'd spent the night in her bed, but it still felt good. It filled him with a foreign feeling of safety and security that he usually pushed aside to the farthest corners of his mind to not think of because it was something he knew he couldn't have. Just like he couldn't have her, which is why they lay so far apart. He decided to stay with her through the night, but he refused to get too close to her. He couldn't stand the thought of not being able to be close to her like he wished he could be, and if he did defy himself and get too close to her, he would never be able to let go.**  
**

----

_**Need a refill cause I just can't get enough  
I've got a fever, oh yeah, and the prescription's love  
So lay the truth on me  
Cause that is all that I need**_

_Preoccupied with his administrations, House was stopped by a table in the middle of the hallway. Instead of wasting his time manuvering around it he simply grasped Cuddy firmly by the waist and lifted her onto it. _

_**Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it**_

_She landed on it and with one wide sweep of his hands, House pushed aside the decorations adorning the table and they fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Cuddy gasped at the sudden noise, but was silenced by House's mouth coming to cover hers__ once again. Her gasp trasnsformed into a playful chuckle that resonated deep from her throat and sent a rumbling vibration strait to House's crotch. _

----

**I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way  
**

Cuddy stirred peacefully in her sleep and House debated on wheter or not he should leave. He knew he didn't want to deal with the conversation or rather screaming that would ensue upon Cuddy's waking up and seeing him in her bed. She would of course, assume the worst, and, being that she was drunk the night before, she would blame it on him. And he would have to as well, although its not his fault if he wanted her so badly. The fact that he could never have her just made his desire even worse. Yes, he wanted her in the worst possible way. He had it bad.

---- 

_**Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict  
**_

_He knew he wouldn't be able to stop when he started, and he was always right. __He groaned and grabbed Cuddy by the waist again and pulled her close to him as hands continued to grope at each other and tounges continued to battle for dominance. Cuddy's hands were stroking the stubble on House's cheek affectionately, but once her body was pushed up against House so intensly that she could feel the heat in his pants against her, her hands immediately went southward. _

----

**I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave**

He remembered years ago when she was his, if only for a moment, but she was definitely his for at least that night. To her that's all it had been, he was sure of it, but to him she would always be his. He was always hers even if he never told her. And as long as he lived he would make sure that he never left her. She would always control his heart, therefore always being with him. He would never let her get too far from him in that way.

----

_**I'm blessed, I must confess  
My heart is pounding in my chest  
Cause this love's the best  
I'm just a love addict**_

_He couldn't believe this was actually happening to him, he didn't believe in God, but this was definitely a blessing bestowed on him by something higher than himself. __House's hands were running up and down the creamy expanse of Cuddy's thighs, rumpling and pushing her skirt up in the process. His heart rate was beyond normal, he knew this and could feel his heart beating forcefully against his chest. Cuddy's fingers found their destination and she couldn't resist the urge to push her palm against the bulge in House's jeans every so gently, yet firmly. The perfect amount of pressure was administered by her to admit the most carnal groan she had ever heard slip from House's cunning lips. _

_**  
**_----

**And we lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close (How close is close enough?)  
We lay, we lay together just not  
Too close, too close****  
**

She snuggled closer to him in her sleep and he lay still, shocked that even her subconcious drew her closer to him. Her face snuggled into his chest and her soft curls splayed out over his chest. He simply stared down at her head on his chest in confusion, but gave into his desires for the first time in a long time and wrapped his arms securely around her in her sleep. They were now too close, but he couldn't care less, it was the way it was supposed to be.

----

_**Coming down with something outrageous  
Lookout now cause it so contagious  
This feeling's got me reeling  
So amped up that I hit the ceiling  
Gotta clear my throat  
Huh huh, now I gotta have some more**_

_Cuddy felt as if House had jumped under the pressure administered from her hand that __if he wasn't holding on to her so tightly he would have almost hit the ceiling. Smiling at that thought she did it again and she could've sworn that his groan had bordered on a whimper as he pushed himself harder against her palm himself almost desperately. She laughed seductively and decided to stop torturing him and skillfully released some of the pressure on House's crotch by opening his pants and releasing the zipper. With a gasp of relief House picked Cuddy up and off of the table long enough to slide her skirt off from her perfectly sculpted legs. He picked her up again and they continued on their way to the bedroom. They couldn't get there fast enough._

_**Hold up, wait a minute, put a little love in it**_

----

**  
I'm gonna make damn sure  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
I just wanna break you down so badly (damn sure)  
In the worst way (worst way)**__

As he watched her breathe and felt her breath against his chest he smiled a true smile for the first time in a long time. At least she was sleeping so she couldn't see the amount of affection it held towards her. He would stay, he decided, consequences be damned.__

**  
**---------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: I hope that wasn't too confusing. Please Review!!! It would make me soooo happy! D

Oh yeah, and if any of you are like, wtf? did they do it or not? well, I'll answer that in the next chapter.

As far as the next selection of songs goes…We all know by now that I'm not the quickest with updates, so if I end up making it to Christmas break without updating then I'll only have a one chapter vote for like four weeks or whatever because during the Christmas break I won't have any access to a computer, but I will be writing. So what I'm going to do is write a bunch during the break and post it all when I get back so I obviously need a lot of votes. Because of this little situation, I am now opening the door to requests!!! Send them in in the form of a review and I'll see what I can do. I'll only be able to do them if I know the song though obviously. And of course if I don't get any requests then I'll just go along with what my ipod spits out at me. But if you don't want to request anything here are the next five songs from my ipod:

Poison—Bell Biv DeVoe  
My Boo—Usher (aww D)  
The Older I get—Skillet (one of my faves)  
The Reason—Hoobastank  
Bleed It Out—Linkin Park (don't get me wrong, I love this song, but, nah, whatever, if you like it I can figure something out)

Please vote, request, review, whatever moves you I'd like to hear it. Until next time…


	8. Poison The Reason

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys. Thanks for everyone's reviews.

As we all know, this story is entitled Sountrack of an Atypical _day_And being that, I've decided to end it here. Now, before you start throwing things at me, I've decided to continue it in a kind of part two to this story. It will be called Beat of the Heart-Greatest Love Songs of All Time. It will be set prior to this story, so it will be digging deeper into their past—an endeavor I've not thought myself wanting to explore until now. So it should be interesting. And hey, maybe when I'm done with that, I'll write a third part that would be the sequel to _this_ story. And then I'd be done.

Lol, I hope that's not too confusing… this is now, then the past, then after this…(present, prequel, sequel) whatever,

please enjoy this last chapter and tell me what you think about everything.

Oh, and my spell check isn't working so please excuse any spelling errors, I checked it myself though, but there still might be some errors here and there.

Disclaimer: All characters and songs belong to their respective owners…not me…

------------------------------

Poison—_Bel Biv DeVoe_

The Reason—_Hoobastank_

------------------------------

**Girl, I, must  
(warrrrrn yoooooooooou)  
I sense something strange in my mind **

Light began to filter in softly through the thin material of Cuddy's bedroom curtains causing House to open his eyes slowly at the intrusion. He instinctively went to stretch out his arms, but stopped when he became aware of the unfamiliar pressure keeping him from moving.

Something wasn't right.

The bed was too soft, the floor was too clean, the sheets smelled too good, and there was something weighing him down into the unsettlingly comfortable mattress.

Looking down toward his trapt limb he quickly became aware of his situation.

**Situation is (seriooooooooous)  
Let's cure it 'cause we're running out of time**

Cuddy lie sleeping peacefully next to House—or rather on House, in her bed. Her legs were intertwined between his, her arms draped lazily across his chest, and her head rest heavily on his shoulder, her curly hair splayed wildy over his neck and chest.

House couldn't help but smile at the thought of what they might look like now to anyone who might possibly walk in on them. If he could, he would take a picture; purely for blackmail material, but the fear of what was sure to ensue once she woke up kept him from doing so. That and he didn't have a camera on him at the moment.

He didn't move a muscle for the fear of waking her; certainly not because she felt so good against him.

He smiled sinisterly as a thought occurred to him. He never pictured Cuddy as a cuddler before. He made a mental note to himself to make sure and call her 'cuddles' more often.

Looking to his right he caught sight of her alarm clock, flashing its time at him dimly. If the sun couldn't wake her, that might have a chance.

House tilted his heavily stubble covered chin down towards Cuddy to gaze at her sleeping form.

**It's oh, so (beautifuuuuuuuuul)  
Relationships they seem from the start**

The immaculate room, the crazily comfortable sheets that were so soft it was as if he were sleeping on a pile of puppies, and the general calming feeling this room gave out dominated his senses. But most prominently, the woman currently sharing these soft sheets with him was something he could definitely get used to.

House shook his head of such thoughts as Cuddy shifted in her sleep, stretching out the muscles in her legs and rubbing them along House's in the process. The way Cuddy was rubbing her smooth cheeks across his chest in an almost nuzzling manner made House smile against his will as he remain unmoving in his place on her hed.

He looked again at the clock to his side and sighed softly, his breath carrying down and rustling Cuddy's dark curls softly against his chest. He lifted his chin back up to stare at the ceiling above him and thought about what he was supposed to say or do when she woke up. Or should _he_ wake her up?

House closed his eyes and tried to relax with a deep, calming breath in and out.

He regreted this action though as it turned from a calming gesture to a catalyst for disaster.

**It's all so (deadllllllllly)  
When love is not together from the heart**

This action lifted Cuddy's head up on House's chest as he inhaled and brought her back down along with his exhalation, causing her to stir even more in her sleep before she settled once again on his shoulder.

House's brow furrowed firmly as he looked at Cuddy contemplatively. He experimentally lifted the arm Cuddy wasn't currently holding captive under her body and brought it to her temple where he brushed a strand of loose curly hair away from her peaceful face and returned it to its proper place behind her ear.

It wasn't just because he wanted to touch her, he reasoned with himself, but to more accurately test how heavy of a sleeper she was.

He gently placed his free hand along her jaw line and ran his thumb up and down in a methodical motion across her soft cheek.

He was surprised when she responded by pressing her cheek more firmly against his palm. But he didn't withdraw his own hand from its place against her face, nor did his thumb cease its action of caressing the smooth cheek under it.

House was lost in thought as Cuddy moved again, this time not just a simple leg stretch or head nod. Her leg that was still entangled in his own began to move slowly, traveling up and down House's calf. House's thoughts stopped completely and he lay motionless as he tried to contain his breathing.

**It's drivin' me out of my mind!  
That's why it's hard for me to find**

Her leg eventually seemed to tire of its administrations though and House was relieved. But his relief only lasted for a moment as its motion soon picked up again.

Her smooth legs created a pleasurable sensation in comparison to his own legs as they continued to run up and down. House was surprised even futher when her thigh lifted all the way up to his, almost up to his waist. His thoughts were now helplessly focused on how flexible she was but he was again shocked out of comprehensible thought processes as he felt her knee push up against his crotch.

**Can't get it out of my head!  
Miss her, kiss her, love her  
(Wrong move you're dead!)**

House almost jumped out of his skin and he shifted backward quickly in surprise, Cuddy's body sliding down his as he did so and his head bumped against the headboard of Cuddy's bed with a loud bang.

His eyes immediately sought out the angry face of Lisa Cuddy, but was shocked at how heavy of a sleeper she truly was.

**That girl is POISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...  
Never trust a big butt and smile  
that girl is POISOOOOOOOOOOOOOON..  
("POISON!!")**

Still snuggled closer to his body, Cuddy still lay sleeping peacefully. Only now her head wasn't on his chest, but his lower stomach. He was sitting up, his back now resting against the headboard with Cuddy's head almost in his lap. His hands were completely free now and pressed against his aching head. _Her_ hands were resting on his upper thigh, dangerously close to a certain part of his anatomy that would most probably explode if her sleep walking hands found their way over.

**[If I were you I'd take pre-  
(-cautiooooooooooooon)  
Before I start to meet a fly girl, you know?  
'Cause in some (portiooooooooooons)  
You'll think she's the best thing in the world  
**

In any other situation, this would be a very enjoyable predicament, but now it was a beautiful nightmare.

Cuddy's breath was hot against his crotch and her hands were seemingly restless and curious in her sleep. They tickled his skin and drew upward slowly and unknowingly.

He had to get out of this bed—and fast.

**She's so - (flyyyyyyyyyyyy)  
She'll drive you right out of your mind  
and steal your heart then go blind  
Beware she's schemin', she'll make you think you're dreamin'  
YOU'LL fall in love and you'll be screamin', demon, HOO..**

Not caring about waking her anymore he bolted out of bed like he'd been set on fire, the bed squeeking and the mattress rising upward in the process.

He reached the far end of her bedroom near her door and grabbed his jacket from atop her dresser as he prepared himslf for the worst conversation, or rather screaming match he had ever shared in his life and tensed, his back still turned away from her and towards her bedroom door.

**POISOOOOOOOOOOOON...  
("POISON!!" )**

When nothing came but the sound of her quiet, steady breathing, he became even more nervous and tuned around to inspect why things were so…uneventful.

To his amazement she was still asleep. House let out a deep breath at this sight along with an internal laugh at how heavy a sleeper she truly was and turned again to leave unnoticed.

**It's drivin' me out of my mind!  
That's why it's HARD for me to find  
Can't get it out of my head!  
Miss her, kiss her, love her  
(Wrong move you're dead!)**

"No…" Cuddy's voice startled House and he turned only his head this time. Cuddy looked so small in her big bed all by herself, House mused. She was sprawled out with her arms running up and down the still warm area of the bed House had just hastily vacated almost as if she were searching for him.

Realizing that she was only talking in her sleep, House grabbed his cane from beside the bedroom door, leaning casually against the door frame, and prepared himself to leave once and for all.

**That girl is POISOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON...  
Never trust a big butt and smile  
that girl is POISOOOOOOOOOOOOOON..  
("POISON!!")**

"Don't leave…" He tried to ignore Cuddy's voice this time, knowing that her words were only limited to her dreams and not meant for him, but the level of pleading and sadness in her voice stopped him as he was about to close the door the the threshold of her bedroom behind him.

He didn't know why he was still there; in her bedroom, but his feet just wouldn't let him go.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do**_

Looking out across the room and at Cuddy he felt like he belonged there. And it wasn't a sense of being territorial or possesive, he just simply felt comfortable. and there were very few times he'd ever felt comfortable in his life, even in his own home, but his favorite place to be, yet most unavailable at the same time, was next to Cuddy, whatever the circumstances; although he had his preferences.

And then he felt it. That unwanted feeling that somehow managed to feel so good and so wrong at the same time had arisen within him. It was that sudden impulse to kiss her.

_**But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you**_

"Please…stay…" He wondered what she was dreaming about, but her next word pushed the thought sway from him like a bulldozer until he couldn't care less.

"Greg…"

_**And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

His feet betrayed him again as they propelled him to her bedside and without thinking of the consequences or the basics of cause and effect, he leaned down and, from a source or reason unkonw to him, he gave into this impulse.

He kissed her.

_**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be**_

He pressed his lips to hers softly at first, unmoving as he took in the sensation of simply having her lips pressed against his own. She still didn't stir. He began to move his lips over hers slowly and lightly and was surprised when she did the last thing he expected.

She kissed him back.

_**A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**_

He gave in completely as he felt Cuddy administer her own pressure onto his lips. He reached out to cradle her face in his hands as he had done earlier. That's when she stopped.

House now found himself staring eye to eye with Cuddy. Their lips were still touching, but unmoving. Cuddy's face was the epitome of confusion.

She moved her head back and away from House and looked all around her. Her confusion only intensified when she realized she was in her bedroom. With House. In her bed.

_**I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday**_

Cuddy almost jumped to the other side of the room in surprise, pulling the covers off her bed with her.

If the outlook of the conversation was bad before, now it was horrible. Why did he have to kiss her?

_**And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away**__**  
**_

"What are you doing here?!" Cuddy almost screemed, causing House to flinch from the loudness that shocked his ears from the recent quiet of the bedroom.

"Calm down okay," he tried in vain to diffuse the situation as he approached her.

She backed away quickly, but her back hit the wall behind her. She was having intense flashbacks right now and didn't like it one bit.

"What the HELL are you doing here, House?!" her voice only grew louder as she repeated her question causing House to stop in his tracks as he approached her.

_**  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear **_

House's voice was still soft and calming. "It's okay, look at yourself; look at me." He gestured to himself innocently, "We still have clothes on, I swear nothing happened." He tried to insert some of his usual sarcasm to the conversation to lighten the mood and convert it back to normal, "Although you don't nessecarily have to be naked to have sex." It didn't help.

_**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be**_

Cuddy looked at herself and was even more confused to see herself in the same outfit she was in the day before, now wrinkled and dishelved. She dropped the covers and pushed past House to nervously pace the floor of her bedroom at the foot of her bed. Her face told him she was distressed and had little memory of the night before. The only memories that did come to her were far off though. Years ago she recalled a similar situation, but with one new difference—he was still here.

_**  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is You**_

House quietly attemped to leave, not knowing what else to say or do, but Cuddy stopped him. "Where are you going?" she asked inquisitively.

_**I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you**_

House played the part of the confused one now, "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely," he shugged his shoulders. "Here you are," he explained himself, "I can leave now." he stated simply.

_**  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

"What, what happended?" Asked Cuddy, her voice lowered to a proper level now after being able to collect herself from her shock.

"You were drinking; I took you home." he answered abruptly.

_**I've found out a reason for me  
To change who I used to be**_

"Then you stayed the night?" added Cuddy incredulously.

_**  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**_

House was silent for a moment. A rare occurance that made even Cuddy uncomfortable.

"I was tired…" he offered lamely.

Cuddy walked up closer to him, her voice lowered beyond normal now. "You kissed me."

_**I've found out a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know**_

House's eyes traveled to the floor at his feet and took a step back, his hand gripping the head of his cane tightly.

"Why?" Cuddy asked softly. She was less angry than he would've expected, and now, he actually wished for the anger rather than this interrogation.

_**  
A reason for all that I do **_

He lifted his eyes to hers and his throat tightended as his heart constricted. "You know why." he said, equally as soft, but turned to leave as quickly as the words had been uttered.

_**And the reason is you**_

Cuddy was left speechless this time as she watched House's back retreat from her bedroom. The words weren't forming on her tounge so she resorted to alternative methods to stop him from leaving. She reached out and grabbed House's arm.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder, devoid of any emotion. He looked down to where Cuddy's hand was gripping his arm and his jaw clenched. He couldn't stay. He couldn't stand her hand on his arm and not be able to hold it himself. He couldn't do a lot of things. But he knew in his heart that he could never be with her.

"Forget it." he said firmly, causing Cuddy to release her grip on his arm. House released a labored breath and continued, saying something that killed him inside. But it had to be done. "That's what we're good at." he said factually. It wasn't what he wanted to say. It never was. How could he tell her she was his reason for everything that he did. He had been trying to figure that out since the moment he saw her. This was just…easier. With that last statement, he finally dissapeared from view, avoiding Cuddy's eyes and leaving her alone once again…but he was wrong.

She had never forgotten. And she never would.

------------------------------

A/N: Please don't hate me. Tell me what you think though. And look forward to more—in my prequel that is. Just don't wait up for it. Please review!!! See you in some other story ;D_**   
**_


End file.
